<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their Ending In The Beginning by WWISA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558457">Their Ending In The Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWISA/pseuds/WWISA'>WWISA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>00Q fanfiction translations [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWISA/pseuds/WWISA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>National Gallery, The Fighting Temeraire, the ending and beginning of a story of two people falling for each other without knowing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>00Q fanfiction translations [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Their Ending In The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096287">最初，也是最后</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSigerson/pseuds/MsSigerson">MsSigerson</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is originally by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSigerson/pseuds/MsSigerson">MsSigeron</a>. Thank you for letting me translate your story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>London, National Gallery, Room 34</p><p> </p><p><em>The Fighting Temeraire </em>was sailing towards East and against the sunset with all her glory, meritorious service and all the countless marks carved by time. Bathed in the light, the once-fearless weapon of the great Kingdom took her last bow with all her magnificence and sorrow, plaintively and mournfully said one-last farewell.</p><p>Q stared at the middle-aged man who sat in front of <em>The Fighting Temeraire </em>from a distance. The man wore fine clothes and looked thoughtful. The lines on his face were resilient, but they also spoke of isolation as if he already had too much burden on his shoulders to handle anything anymore; or maybe he simply wanted nothing.</p><p>For a fleeting moment, within the layers of the firewalls of Q’s heart, there was a discrete corner where Q had an impulse that was beyond description to kiss the man.</p><p>Q had done his homework beforehand; he had read all the MI6 files on 007 which he had clearance to, and then heard some of his stories that weren’t on paper from Tanner. He thought that he had a certain level of understanding when it came to the agent, right until the moment when he first laid eyes on him, and them he realized that there was so much more to the man.</p><p>And he wanted, or perhaps craved a little to understand him better.</p><p> </p><p>The sunset and the ship were both bold and brilliant, and yet full of sorrow. And somehow, that made newly-born steamships pale in comparison. While the ship was being tugged to be broken up, she had the grace for a voyage.</p><p> </p><p>The ship sailed East, and Bond flew to Shanghai. Damaged and temerarious.</p><p> </p><p>Q found himself drawn to James Bond, 007, and in the next second, he decided to hide this particular discovery. He took a deep breath, erased all the expressions left on his face from thinking, and now, he did look like an art student. He chose a gait that he thought was the most light and elegant, and leisurely moved forward. He made himself to look confident and didn’t even waver after sitting down and got a clear view of the man’s face beside him.</p><p> </p><p>For one second, Q felt like Bond was checking his arse out, but he thought it was just error in his observation caused by subjective emotions.</p><p> </p><p>“It always makes me feel a bit melancholy,” He started to say.</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>London, National Gallery, Room 34</p><p> </p><p>Bond sat in front of <em>The Fighting Temeraire, </em>his expressions calm, peaceful and his heart tranquil.</p><p> </p><p>Five years ago, he was hurt when he sat at the same place and looked at the painting. Soldiers growing old, paralyzed by time and sickness until faded to nothing like they never existed. No matter what, being broken up was his destiny, and the only thing he could do was to never look back and walk towards his own ending.</p><p> </p><p>And yet now, the agent (technically the ‘former’ agent) was no longer bothered by the melancholy metaphor. He was already too old for the job, and it was time for the big ship to be broken up.</p><p>He finished his last mission around end-of-year in Russia. It was a job well-done, and he brought all the equipment back home for the first time. When he saw the light in Q’s eyes when he saw the returned gadgets, he suddenly felt that it was time.</p><p> </p><p>It was time to end his days in espionage. End it in amidst the scent of tea and gun powder and the Quartermaster’s lively smile.</p><p> </p><p>He hoped that he would have the honor to stay with Q, though he knew that he was a broken man. He knew that all the years of wordless companionship from his Quartermaster meant Q wanted the same thing as well. Q made him feel alive, for that, he wanted to stop his adventures.</p><p>Q and him welcomed the new year in Q’s office with champagne and Chinese take-out.</p><p> </p><p>The first day of new year, he delivered his resignation to Mallory.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, it seemed that only the best parts were left, and Mallory praised him for his outstanding performance during his tenure with a business-like tone, and gave him a top-grade, personal gift-a hug. In the meantime, he was surprised to receive an offer: the instructor for the Double-oh program. A consulting position for assisting in picking out and training the successors for the current Double-ohs.</p><p>It couldn’t have felt better to know that he was still needed, and he really didn’t want to grow old and die alone.</p><p> </p><p>Just as five years ago, the Quartermaster wandered to his side in the National Gallery.</p><p>“Congratulations on your retirement, ex-007. All safe and clean. ”</p><p>“Q.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>Bond outstretched his hand. “To all these years.”</p><p>The Quartermaster gave him a smile and took it. “To all these years.”</p><p>“One more thing, Q.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“There’s a broken ship that completed its term of service. Is the Q branch going to drag it away to break it up?”</p><p>Q’s smile widened. “Not this time. I think the broken ship has found its berth, and it just so happens that I’m inclined to add it to my collection.”</p><p>“Thank you, Cute. For everything.”</p><p>“No need for that, Mr. Bond. Eight o’clock, my place, and bring your best scotch.”</p><p> </p><p>-END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>